bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Resolute Battle: Feministic Beauty vs A Team Of Misfits
Team Akiraka had just walked into the center of the arena to greet their opponents before their match started. Yuzuki was casually chatting with Kanade, trying to know her better before the match started. Yuzuru, however, looked rather tired and stared blankly into space as he awaited the other team. Gorrion looked at the team that just walked in "Looks like Team Akiraka as come to the stage. Let's give them a warm welcome everyone" The crowd started to cheer "Go Yuzuki! Go Kanade!" "We love you Yuzuru!" Gorrion went back to the announcements "Looks like their opponents have arrived to the stage as well." Just them Luka and his friends ran into the center. Atarashi sighed "I told you we would be late if we didn't hurry." Luka and Akira both looked at Atarashi before speaking in unison. "But it was a good nap! Completly worth it!" then laughing after performing a high-five. "What if we had missed the match? Would you bumbling battle idiots know what to do with yourselves? I don't think so." Atarashi shrugged before motioning to Gorrion to continue. "Well here they are...Team Nature! Let's hope these two teams will give us an exceptional match, a great show, and hopefully some pure action! Teams send forth your first participants." Gorrion screeched out to the crowd as well as both teams. "Hm. I suppose I'll start." Atarashi walked toward the center of the ring awaiting to see who he would be facing. Yuzuru, Yuzuki, and Kanade faced each other and played rock-paper-scissors to determine who had to fight first. Kanade held out paper while Yuzuru and Yuzuki both threw rock and the three of them sighed. "I guess I'm going first..." said Kanade, reluctantly walking into the center of the ring. "Good luck." cheered Yuzuru and Yuzuki in unison. Kanade turned back and smiled at her two teammates before looking at her opponent. "I'm Kanade Nozomi and I shall be your opponent for this round." said the girl, drawing her sword and shifting to a defensive position. Atarashi's face remained stern and cold "Ah. My name is Atarashi. I hope our battle is sufficient for you." He drew is swords as his lips began to move. First Round "Purify with the blessings of water. Hado 5: Ryuusei" Atarashi summoned a torrent of water before sending it toward Kanade. "Oh dear...Sōkatsui!" mumbled Kanade, shooting a wave of blue energy out of her palm and evaporating the torrent of water before continuing to flow towards Atarashi. Atarashi smiled as pain went through his body when the flames hit his body. "Tch. Fine then. we will save that for later." he charged toward Kanade swinging for her torso using shunpo to enhance his strike. "I hope you don't hate me after this battle is over." Kanade twisted her blade downwards to parry the attack at the last second and sparks flew as the blades clashed. "We're here to fight in a tournament, so why would I hate you after this is over?...one of us has to win anyway..." replied Kanade quietly, pointing towards Atarashi's chest and firing off a Byakurai spell at him. "Bakudo 39: Enkosen." Atarashi erected a small barrier blocking the kido fired at him. "As log as I know there will be no hard feelings after this. I suppose I can get things started." Atarashi shifted his blade toward the ground "Revert, Shushi!" His blade vanished into the air before reforming into a grimoire in his hands. "Shall we really begin now?" "If that is what you want...Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen!" murmered Kanade, her rapier grew wider and longer with new golden crossguard with a ruby gem placed in the center of it. Then suddenly, beams of light formed around Atarashi and shot towards him. Atarashi shunpo's upward as beams of light collided with each other "Ah. It seems we are starting. Muchū ni Natta." A cloud of poison began coming from Atarashi rotting away everything in its path including the very air around him. He then swiftly directed the poison toward Kanade. Light began to gather around Kanade to form of a pair of wings as she kicked off the ground to get away from the cloud of corrosive gas. She then formed spears of light and sent it towards the cloud of gas and Atarashi. "Pitiful. A beauty such as yourself fighting me like this." Atarashi sighed Luka and Akira's jaw both dropped as they heard their friend speak so freely about a girl. Atarashi then directed the gas toward the spears of light causing two of them to rot away while the others still came toward him. He waved his hands performing another kido technique "Hado 20: Kakusu Hitode!" A wall of tiny bullet-like objects appeared stopping Kanade's spears and firing them back her with tremendous speed. Kanade flew higher into the air to avoid the spears at the last second, tearing off part of her sleeve as she dodged. "Those are very kind words...though I think the word 'beauty' would fit Yuzuru or Yuzuki a bit more than myself." she said, raising her blade into the air. Countless droplets of light began to form in the sky as she focused the light around her and the ruby in the guard of her blade began to glow. "Seinaru Ame..." murmured Kanade and the drops of light began to fall downwards into the stadium. Atarashi fell back as he performed another kido spell "Where glowing embers through the room, Teach light to counterfeit a gloom Bakudo 50: Shūhen Shīrudo!" A shield appearead arround him as the light rops vanished as they made contact with the kido. "My tastes are one of a kind. Beauty such as yours is hard to come by. But that is a topic for another time." Atarshi shunpo'd toward Kanade as he opened the grimoire once again "Sutekina Botan." This time creating a flower cloud of what seemed to be a toxin similar to mustard gas. "Oh dear..." said Kanade, using shunpo to get out of the way of the gas and gaining altitude once more. "You're an odd person aren't you?" asked Kanade, not quite understanding what kind of beauty her opponent sees when she is compared to her teammates. She then focused the light around her to form beams of light and fired them towards Atarashi. Atarashi's eyes flared as he increased the amount of the gas and sent it flying toward Kanade once more. "Odd? No. I just think you're different from the others but, you can choose not to believe me. I will keep my opinion to myself if you want me to. Hado 20: Kakusu Hitode." The beams were once again stopped after a few cut through Atarashi's skin pushing him back. "Seems like I've mistaken the beauty for a docile creature. A pity that techniques such as this have been foiled once again" Atarashi then sent the remaining beams back toward Kanade along with the gas. This time she was ready for a reflected attack and she climbed higher into the air to avoid the gas and her beams of light. "I don't quite understand how you keep on sending my light back at me but it seems like you have to take the initial attack and something causes it to be returned to the one who attacked you...Rikujōkōrō..." said Kanade sending beams of light at Atarashi, flying towards his midsection. However, the beams of light were just a distraction as her own light had been mixed with the attack and shot towards the potential areas that he can move to dodge her initial spell. Atarashi dodged her initial technique before being being caught in the blast of Kanade's own technique causing him to be blasted several feet in the air hitting the ground with a thud. Atarashi stumbled to a knee stuggling to keep himself up before smiling as he whispered "Higeki-Tekina Mokuren." He began pointing to random locations in the area around Kanade and the area above her. "More poisonous smoke?" asked Kanade, looking around the area and noticing that she can't get out without having to touch the gas. She then raised her blade towards the air once more and said "Seinaru Ame.". The droplets of light began to fall again. "I'm sorry I have to ruin the beauty of someone such as yourself." Atarashi clasped his hands together as the toxins in air ignited causing multiple explosions all around Kanade. Atarashi was pinned down by the raining light before rolling out of the way looking up almost exhausted to see if Kanade was down. Kanade had fallen out of the smoke and portions of her clothes were blown off from the explosion. She then recovered from the fall slightly before crashing into the ground. "Ugh...your powers remind me of my sister's...she can make poisons and other chemicals too." mumbled Kanade as she gently landed onto the ground, feeling rather drained from the explosion. "I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing the first round for our team" said Kanade in an apologetic tone. Her body began to shine radiently as her spiritual energy began to spike. Then suddenly, area was filled with brilliant light, blinding anyone who looked directly at it. When the light faded, Kanade looked like a completely different person. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes changed color to a dark crimson, the clothes she wore changed into a pink and white dress with black frills and she had three pairs of wings growing out of her back. "Bankai...Kagirinai Sanzen..." said Kanade with a colder voice than usual. Beams of light suddenly appeared above her and shot down towards Atarashi. Atarashi sighed as he createda simple smokescreen in order to get out of harm's way before losing his balance as a beam of light struck his back "Seems...lik..e....you aren't this docile beauty. I guess it's time for this to become painful. Atarashi staggered as he turned to face Kanade before he shunpo'd in front of her his eyes were glowing a bright purple as a tatoo started appearing on the side of his face "Fura Amaririsu!!" A poisonous gas began leaking from his body as he directed it to form around the two of them in the process. He then began muttering something to himself underneath his breath. Kanade looked straight into Atarashi's eyes as the fumes surrounded the two, she seemed to have breathed in the gas yet nothing happened to her. "I have no idea why you're looking over there but its over...Tenrai Saiketsu!" a voice rang out high in the sky, a second Kanade was in the air holding her blade towards the air. Several pillars of light the size of skyscrapers fell down towards the arena, aiming to decimate everything in the area. "I agree. Looks like this has come down to everything we us. Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse, yet nothing slips through. Become lost in the divine flash of judgement! HADO 95 Teikoku Ikari!!!" A stearm of energy erupted from the feet of Atarshi before ecompasing the whole area in a bright light destroying most of the ground below yet far enough that the crowd remained safe. However the light was quickly rose Kanade encompasing her light as well. "Incorrect choice in Kidō..." murmured Kanade, the light that consumed her attack had suddenly stopped expanding and shrank back inward towards its source. From above, Kanade was seen pointing her blade towards the spell with the wings on her back shining radiantly. Atarashi was smiling although near complete exhaustion. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Atarashi began glowing with a puple demonic aura has his body began to change and he grew wings from his back before taking to the sky.